Beacon Academy for Spartans
by martinpat94
Summary: Remnant has been discovered by the Covenant and now they seek to "cleanse" it of humanity. They then unleash the Flood virus onto the planet, but because the people of Remnant have the unique ability to control Aura they are immune to it, but at the cost of being able to use Aura. Then the UNSC happens upon the planet and tries to help, but what will happen now read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is a story idea i got from looking at this picture on Deviant art**

 **art/RWBYxHalo-Ruby-SPARTAN-armour-533466130**

 **i am also using as my cover art and all credit for that goes to dishwasher1910 the photos of some of the RWBY girls in Halo armor is awsome and if you see this great work man.**

 **With that said I hope you enjoy it and let it be known that while Idon't mind playing Halo I am not that big of a fan of it and don't know the lore all that well so if you see anything that doesn't line up let me know so that i can go and change it.**

 **Well lets try anyways now here you go guys let me know what you think OK.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Things Have Changed yet are Still the Same

In a lecture hall an ancient picture of how the world was created is projected onto a screen as a man talks "As you may all know it is said that man was created from dust, but we were born into an unforgiving world. A world full of darkness and creatures of destruction, the creatures that were named Grimm and after fighting a battle that man seemed destined to lose we discovered something that would turn the tide of that battle. This discovery was the power of nature itself that became known as Dust. Between Dust, Aura, and our ingenuity we managed to beat back the darkness of the Grimm. Humanity once again flourished into four kingdoms thanks to the continued efforts of the huntsmen, people trained to defend our planet."

Then a man with crazy looking green hair with glasses that cover blue eyes dress in a UNSC Naval officers uniform, with a captain's insignia on it, steps in front of the screen with a remote in hand. He presses a button and the picture changes to a battlefield full of huntsmen, robots, soldiers and weird alien creatures "However around eight years ago a new threat to humanity emerged, but not from the darkness but from the stars." The man presses a button and the screen changes to show many different alien species "We would later find out that this new enemy goes by the name of Covenant. They are a group of aliens that worship technology from a species called the Forerunners and apparently humanity is seen as evil by their religion. So naturally when they discovered Remnant they sought to "cleanse" it so that they may use the planet as an outpost." Then a new picture of a battlefield was projected onto the screen this time showing the forces of Remnant pushing back the Covenant "What they did not expect was that seemingly primitive race would have powers that went beyond their understanding. So for the next seven years we were at war with the Covenant. We even, sadly, had you children fight" he gestures to the children he was currently lecturing. "even though many were against it, but I digress." He then walks over to his desk and picks up his mug of coffee and takes a sip before continuing.

"Now let it be known that while our forces were winning we still suffered loses and many good men, women, children, human and Faunus alike lost their lives in order to protect the world they lived in." the man's face grows sadden as he swirls his cup "Then the Covenant did something that would turn the tide of battle for the worse." The screen changes again to a picture of a virus cell "The Covenant realizing that they would not be able to match our unique technology and abilities without a lot of time decided to take drastic measures. They decided that they would rather make the world uninhabitable than loses a war to some humans. So they infected the world with a virus we now know as The Flood." The screen changes to a photo of a grotesque figure that resembles a human with blades on its arms and clothing that is in shambles "Now normally this is what happens to sentient beings infected by the virus. However, as it turns out our unique ability to control Aura prevents us from becoming that." He points to the screen "However, this immunity came at the price of what made us unique and everyone in the world lost their ability to use Aura and subsequently our Semblances and most Dust, as it required Aura to activate."

He takes another sip of his coffee before continuing "At this time all hope was lost and to make matters worse the Flood virus also had a strange effect on the older Grimm, changing them into something like this." The screen then showed a Beowolf that much like the human before has become grotesque with blades coming out of it that could be fired like a bullet, it also had longer teeth and claws. "Luckily this only happens with some of the older Grimms so they are not all that common, but now humanity was left to fight two wars at the same time without the only thing that was keeping the darkness at bay. The only form of Dust that we are still able to use was when it was in bullet form, but this quickly caused problems as the world was having a hard time adjusting to the sudden change and those who fought without Dust had to adapt, no longer were we able to freely control the forces of nature." Taking the last sip from his mug her walked over to where he had a fresh pot to poor himself another cup. He turns back to his student with fresh coffee in hand "Now Remnant at this point had all but lost hope, but we still tried to struggle to survive hoping that some miracle would appear again to save us from being returned to the void." The screen changed to a photo of a UNSC Cruiser with a fleet of various other UNSC ships "And a miracle we did receive in the form of an extraterrestrial human military. The UNSC appeared from the stars about one year ago and with them they brought new technology that would help us survive the Flood Grimm and Covenant onslaught." The screen changed once again this time to show Spartan armor and various weapons and one girl silently squealed at the sight of such weapons, but the man ignored it and moved on. "This new technology combined with our ingenuity helped us push back our enemies once again giving us some breathing room to help us gather and organize our forces."

With that the projector turned off and the screen started to roll back up into the ceiling as the lights turned back on, much to the most students' displeasure. "This is how where we find ourselves here today. We have now pulled you children off the battlefield in hopes of properly training you with this new technology."

He takes another sip from his already almost empty mug when a girl with long red hair raised her hand. "Professor Oobleck, does this mean that we are no longer to be Huntsmen but rather soldiers?"

Oobleck winces at this question because it was not something he liked very much "First off it is Doctor, I didn't go to school to get this PhD for nothing you know, and to answer your question Miss Nikos." He takes a deep breath to try and calm his anger "I unfortunately have to say yes; we are training you to become soldiers. No longer are there Huntsmen who defend all those that they see or wander the world righting the wrongs of society."

Then another, younger, red headed girl raises her hand "Is the job we are training for really so different because aren't we still here to learn to fight for humanity? It is just a name change right?"

This brings a smile to Oobleck's face "That is an excellent observation Miss Rose and I suppose that you are right, but unlike before you do not have the freedom of choosing where you get to go to help people." Then a bell tolls signaling the end of class "Well that will be all for today. Tomorrow we shall be discussing some of the battles fought in the earlier part of the war and analyze what the commander of the troops did right, wrong and what else he or she could have done for a better victory. Also homework will be an essay on a battle in history with analysis on what could be improved upon and will be due by the end of the week." This earns a bunch of groans from the students "Come now the year has only just begun so know that it will only get harder from here on out and enjoy the easier assignments while you can." With this the man sped out of the class room so fast that it left papers flying out behind him as he went by.

"Man I really need to get my hands on whatever he's got in that mug." Says a girl with blonde haired that goes down a little past her shoulders, much to her disliking, but it was necessary in order to be able to wear the armor, then looks at the younger red headed girl, Ruby Rose, "Hey sis why the glum face."

"I don't want to have to write that essay." She wined to her sister, Yang Xiao Long, as her partner, Weiss Schnee, approached with Blake Belladonna, Yang's partner, with a disapproving look on her face.

"Whether you want to do it or not you have to do it in order to get good enough grades to graduate." Weiss says matter o factly as she crosses her arms in front of her in disapprove.

"I know but…" she continued to wined. Just then Ruby's scroll started to ring and she looked at the message and read it out loud "Would team RWBY please come to Commander Ozpin's office geared up for an urgent mission." She then smiled widely "Oh well doesn't look like we will be able to work on that essay. It is a shame, but what can you do about it." she shrugs the last part. Weiss then promptly smacks her leader in the back of the head which incites a cute wine from Ruby "Oww Weiss why did you hit me?"

"Because you are a dunce who is just trying to get out of doing homework, but be sure as soon as we are back I will make sure that the only things you do are sleep, study, and eat." She turns about to walk to the locker room to change into her armor before she turned her head to look at her partner before saying "And no cookies until the essay is finished."

This cause Ruby to go into a panic "No you can't do that to me! Please have mercy! I swear I'll do the essay just please don't take away the only comfort I have in the world!" Weiss naturally ignored her pleas and continued on to the locker room as Ruby followed wining "WWWeeiiissss come oooooonnnnn!" the remainder of the team just shook their heads and slowly followed.

* * *

In Ozpins Office

"Ozpin you aren't serious about sending those children in as their back up." A man with a general's insignia on his shoulder, by the name of James Ironwood, was trying to convince his friend that was just casually sipping coffee from his mug as he looked out the window.

The man he is talking to was none other than Ozpin once head master of Beacon Academy now chief commander of all of Remnant forces. "I am afraid I am serious James." He said as he turned and sat at his desk that was filled with reports from all over Remnant. While he did not want it he was placed as the head of all military action on Remnant by the UNSC because he had more experience that even they did not have.

"Ozpin, listen I trust that you think that you are making the right decision here, but please try to reconsider in sending a more experienced team." Ironwood pleaded trying to help his friend see reason.

"Are you saying that the team he picked isn't capable?" said a woman holding a tablet with her hair up in a bun also with a general's insignia.

"No Glynda I'm not, but I believe that this may be too much for them to handle and think it would be a good idea to send some more experienced soldiers with them."

"Oh if that is all you wanted it has already been taken care of." Ozpin said as he casually sips his coffee while going over some report about a resent Op against a covenant outpost. He could only sigh as they are heavily entrenched and that it will be taking more effort on their part if they wanted to do this without taking to many casualties.

"Who are you going to be sending with them?"

Ozpin nodded to Glynda who, after a few swipes on her tablet, handed Ironwood her tablet that had a picture of four boys on it. "These four have already been dispatched and will be there shortly before team RWBY who will be providing backup for them."

Ironwood looks over their profiles for a few seconds before he notices something "Ozpin these are the people that the UNSC is sending to track our progress in the training of Spartan soldiers! How can you put them in danger like this! If these kids die on our watch than our relationship with the UNSC will be put into jeopardy with a good chance that you will be taken out of your position with one their lapdogs to replace you!" he slams down the tablet onto the desk to emphasize his point, which earned him glare from Glynda, as he continues "Not only that, but they are still children probably fresh out of their academy not trained and seasoned warriors that I want to send with team RWBY!" he wasn't usually this emotional about one of Ozpin's decisions, but these four were some of the best students they had since the start of training Spartans instead of Huntsmen and he didn't want to lose them that easily.

Ozpin sighed before he looked up at Ironwood with a rare serious face that made him back up a little "I am aware of what I am doing her James and there is no need for concern. Experience wise the four that the UNSC sent us, while they are young, have more experience than every student that we are currently teaching." Calming himself a bit he takes a sip from his coffee that is now almost empty. "Besides if they are going to be participating here as students they are going to have to go through initiation and our usual methods won't work so this will be a good place to test them."

Ironwood sighs in defeat as he turns to leave "Fine Ozpin you are the Commander after all, but let it be known that I tried to stop you before anything goes wrong."

As he opens the doors to the office he almost runs into none other team RWBY themselves "Oh sorry General Ironwood." Says the team leader as they all step aside and each giving a slightly different salute.

Ironwood sighs as he walks past them "At ease girls." He says as he gives their equipment a good once over.

Their leader, Ruby Rose, had the now standard Spartan armor that is mostly red with black accents, but as most people of Remnant tended to do she heavily modified it. the armor now had little jet burners in various places on the armor in a way that he assumed would give extra speed and mobility to the user, but most others would not be able to use it effectively like Miss Rose can. On her back was a sniper rifle that would have seemed too large for her if it wasn't for the fact that she modified it as well. Now her rifle was able to change into not only the standard rifle, but she also managed to find a way for it to change into something called a Binary Rifle that can incinerate any organic organism, but can only be fired a few times. Also it has an attachment area for an energy based bayonet to be used in close quarters combat. On her hip was an unmodified Magnum that she left as "classic as possible" as she likes to put it, but was still capable of using Dust rounds. Finally, she had standard plasma grenades provided by the UNSC that we have been able to replicate. She smiled faintly as she lowered her rather hasty salute and next to her was her partner Weiss Schnee.

The Heiress to one of the companies that was hit the hardest with the almost complete drop in Dust's value, until they started signing contracts with the UNSC to make experimental ammo, armor and other technology using dust. She was geared with white and red accented armor that has been modified to look elegant, not that it would help her combat wise, and had several hidden functions that he has only read about in reports. Apparently the armor has some form of tracking system that is based off of the experimental UNSC ATS (Artemis Tracking System) that allows her to spot enemy weaknesses that her team can exploit. Also she is able to place a recuperative energy field as well as a bubble shield. On her back was a standard looking DMR, but after reading some reports he knew that it could also shift into a Railgun and almost all her rounds were special Dust rounds. On her waist was her secondary weapon a plasma pistol that could mecha shift into an energy sword that would remind people of a rapier if you saw it. Lastly, she had various colored grenades that he assumes is filled with Dust. She had a more professional salute most likely from her years up in Atlas.

Then there was the Faunus member of the group Blake Belladonna, who he was always suspicious about, but Ozpin insists that there is nothing to worry about so he never looked too deep into the matter. She was geared with a mostly black and white armor that can make holographic copies of herself that can move around to distract enemies, get her out of bad situations, and she can even have them specially charged with Dust for different effects she also has magnetic grips on the bottom of her feet so that she can move around and always have secure footing even on walls and ceilings. On her back she has a standard Assault rifle that she normally uses lightning Dust when she isn't using regular bullets. Then on her waist was a pair of plasma rifles that she dual wielded and modified that each was able to shift into energy blades. As for her explosive choice she has a mix of regular and Dust filled Fragmentation grenades. Her salute is standard nothing really sticking out except that she didn't seem to want to meet his eyes and while he knew that he was a pretty intimidating man this did not help with his suspicions of the girl, but since a year has passed with no negative incidents he chose to ignore it.

Finally, there was the blonde brawler and half-sister to their leader Yang Xiao Long, that he heard when it was time to cut everyone's hair to length so that they could fit in the helmet she had to be held down while they cut it and then after they were done she knocked out the barber and several of his soldiers before she calmed down. She had an armor that was a mix of yellow and black that all of the modifications went toward increasing her strength and while she wasn't as fast as her team mates she was leagues stronger than they were. Also she modified the arm pieces to have six inch spikes come out when she punched something making her one of the most capable hand to hand combatants in the school. On her back was a Fuel Rod Cannon that has been modified to shoot Rods that can be filled with fire and lightning Dust and it can mecha shift into weapon that is known as a Spartan laser that uses the fuel rods as the energy source. Her secondary weapon is a shotgun with a special modification that has a part of the gun detach that shifts to form a Bolt shot. Even though her main gun is explosive based she also carries around her own mix of grenades from the same types as her teammates. Her salute is far more casual than anyone he has ever seen and while Ironwood thinks that she is far too casual he wouldn't want to force her to change to become someone she is not.

"So what were you and commander Ozpin discussing?" Yang asks out of curiosity.

"We were discussing an operation." He then continues on his way to the elevator "And shouldn't you be reporting for your mission instead of standing around here asking me questions?"

Yang laughs nervously as she and the rest of the team enter the office. "Welcome girls and how are you today?" Ozpin asks in his usual friendly tone

They all stand at attention as Weiss speaks "With all due respect sir can we please skip the formalities. We have an essay that needs to be done right after this mission is over." This cause Ruby to groan.

Ozpin chuckles before he gets a serious look on his face "Very well I will get straight to the point." He pulls out four files and hands them to Glynda who walks over to team RWBY and passes the folders to each of them. "You are to provide reinforcement to the town listed in the file. It is currently under siege by a mix of regular Grimm and small Covenant raiding parties and while they are holding off the enemy they need your assistance. So you are going to meet up with another team at the location, at such a time the leader of the other team will be in charge of the operation and you are to stop both the raids and the Grimm attacks."

As he explains the mission each member is looking through the files and they almost all stop on the same page at the same time as Ruby speaks up "Is this really the town that is under siege?" her voice is calm as she asks, but her body is visibly shaking.

"Unfortunately it is."

At this Ruby speeds out of the office while shouting "We will be leaving immediately and be there with in the next few hours!" the rest of her team rushes out to follow and Weiss gives a quick apology for her leader's behavior.

"Ozpin are you sure about this? Won't their emotions be running too high to be able to make the right decisions?" Glynda asks worried not only about the students but also the people of the town.

"Of course that is why the new team is in charge of the OP." he replies calmly as he gets up to refill his mug.

"Still it may be traumatizing, after all that is the place where they grew up."

"And that is precisely why I picked them because no one else in this school will know Patch better than them." Ozpin says as he takes a long sip from his mug as he looks out of his window hoping, praying that this will not be added onto his long list of bad decisions.

* * *

On the main UNSC Cruiser

"Aw man the first time we can get out of this stuffy ship and down onto this new planet and it is basically just us going back to the academy, what a drag!" complains a Spartan in black armor with purple accents.

"Quit your complaining you are only going to make this mission more unbearable with your useless complaints." Snaps the Spartan next to him that has grey armor with white as the secondary color.

"Come on guys neither of you are helping this situation and besides I am sure that both of you will be able to be prom queen if you share." Says the Spartan with a dark blue armor that has dark red accents leading the group.

Next to him was a Spartan with dark brown armor with lighter brown accents. This Spartan remained silent as the rest of his team bickered over what he found to be a useless topic.

As they enter the hanger there is a pilot waiting for them "I am sorry Sirs, but there appears to be a change in plan." She says as pulls out a tablet with the new orders "Apparently there is a town under siege and they want you to provide back up for the team that has already been dispatched."

She hands the tablet over to the leader who sighs "So is the Pelican up and running yet."

"Yep already to go!" she replies gleefully "Just make sure your AIs stay out of my ships computer

He gives her a nod of agreement "Ok then everyone let's get on and get this over with." He says as he and the rest of the team board the ship.

"WOOOOOO! Yes! Some action!" shouted the black and purple armor one.

The leader sighs "I just hope things won't be too bad before we get there." Then as soon as everyone has boarded the ship closes and they set off for Remnant to assist in the defence of a little island town called Patch.

* * *

 **And done man it is a drag to have to do all of that research just so that i make sure that i do the lore of Halo justice anyways I have something to ask I am looking for some help with this and other stories.**

 **What i need is a Beta reader for this story and some ideas latter on for chapters.**

 **Also i need OCs and OC RWBY teams for my other stories and if you guys haven't yet check out my other story i am writing that is a Bleach x RWBY crossover that i think is going quite well actually.**

 **Anyways ill be back with another chapter eventually it depends on which Muse gets to me first later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: If the Worst Comes to Past

Aboard the Pelican

"You know I changed my mind this is just as boring." Says the Spartan in black and purple armor.

"Well what do you want Felix. You could just consider this the calm before the storm." Says their leader

Felix then wines as he slumps in his seat as a voice sounds out from his helmet "Come on man your so loud that I can't stay in rest mode at all." Then a purple hologram of a man in armor similar to the group is projected from his helmet sitting down "Seriously you being my user is such a drag."

"Aw come on Z it isn't that bad." Felix replies "We will have lots of fun once we actually get to the battlefield."

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that outside of an operation my name is Zeta." The hologram says. He then sighs as he turns to the leader "As much of a drag as it is maybe we need to go over what the battle plan will be and the mission parameters. Edmund could you have Lambda transfer the data to us other AIs."

Edmund nods "Lamb if you would please."

Then a light blue and grey armored hologram is projected from his own helmet "Right away." He replies cheerfully "We are going to assist the forces of the planet Remnant in the defense of an island town called Patch. When we arrive we are to provide them with fresh supplies and Ed is supposed to be put in charge of all forces. Also we will be receiving reinforcements as well of another team of Spartans and we are to both reinforce and help fortify the city. How we do this is not specified in the mission parameters and we are authorized use of all equipment and AI programs."

Felix stands up and lightly kicks the large metal drop box full of supplies "So why are we taking this dumb box and not just use a drop pod to deliver the supplies."

Lambda appears on top of the box with Zeta lying a little distance away on the same box and Zeta speaks "Quite being an idiot. If we were to use a drop pod in a civilian area it could result in ally casualties and other needless collateral damage."

Felix rubs the back of his head and chuckles a little bit "Yeah I guess that is true." He then goes and leans against the wall to look out the window.

"So is there any specific battle plan you have in mind Boss." Asks the one in the brown armor.

Edmund thinks about it for a minute "I think for the most part we are going to have to wing it Claude."

Claude nods and pulls out his sniper to inspect it for the mission, but the last member of the team does not take it calmly and the one in grey and white armor stands up "What do you mean wing it!?"

Edmund sighs at the member that is always the highest strung when it comes to this sort of thing "Calm down Damian or else you gonna pop a blood vessel. Again."

Damian appears to calm a little, but doesn't sit down "Fine I'll calm down, but only if you think about the situation more seriously."

Edmund sighs "Believe it or not I am thinking about the situation seriously and I can't come up with any real plan until we get there." he then leans back in his seat "So chill out and sit before we hit some turbu-." He doesn't get to finish as the whole ship shakes as alarms are also going off and both Felix and Damian fall flat on their faces.

Felix slowly gets up "Ow that hurt."

Then Zeta appears in front of him "You idiot. You should have sat back down when you had the chance."

Felix laughs "Yeah you are probably right."

As Damian is getting up a new hologram of a purple armor appears in front of him "Are you alright Mr. Damian?" She asks.

"Thanks Mu I'll be alright." He replies as he gets up.

Edmund rushes to the front "What's our status!"

When he gets there he sees the Pilot struggling with the controls trying to keep the Pelican flying straight "We are still forty minutes till the LZ, but we have four Covenant Banshees on our tail and we have been-" she doesn't get to finish as a fifth Banshee appears in front of them "SON OF A BITCH!" she shouts as she has forces the ship to dive to the left to avoid a head on collision, but not before the enemy can get a shot off that blazes through the front window and into the arm of the pilot "AAHH!" she screams in pain.

Thinking quickly Edmund pulls the pilot out of her chair and pulls her into the bay where the rest of the team are "Attention the Operation is now starting from here on out first initial code names." He orders as he finishes pulling the pilot over to Damian "D the pilot needs emergency treatment."

Damian nods as he kneels down next to her "M begin treatment operation mode and surgical field."

Mu then appears in a nurse's uniform "Acknowledged." She replies as the arms of his armor begin to mecha shift off of his body forming different tools for him to use. Then she appears next to the head of the pilot "Don't worry D is the best there is at this."

Edmund turns away leaving Damian to do his job and turns to Claude "C use your magnetic grip to go to the top of the ship and shoot down all pursuers!"

Claude nods and moves to the hatch that leads up to the roof. Once on top of the ship he pulls out his sniper and after he gets into position he speaks to his own AI "N activate target tracking and visor zoom function."

All he gets as a reply is "Acknowledged." From her as he steadies his rifle to start shooting.

Back inside Edmund and Felix enter the cockpit and Edmund takes the controls and starts to try to steer the ship "L begin analysis of the ship and the enemies." Lambda appears and nods in acknowledgement before disappearing again "Z start running calculations and the best flight path for the ship to take from the information that L is gathering."

Zeta appears above the console "Man why couldn't they have just given me to an intel officer or something. This is such a drag." He complains before disappearing as well.

Edmund continues "F I need you to be my eyes on the enemies as I try to steer in the direction Z dictates and if L finds any issues that need to be addressed I will need you take over piloting the ship."

"Roger Boss." He begins to look out the window "I'm just glad that things are finally livening up."

Just then Zeta shouts a warning "Incoming enemy 5 o'clock!"

On the roof Claude takes aim at the incoming enemy Banshee on his visor a red triangle appears and he lines it up with the muzzle of his sniper and fires. The bullet flies through the air and hits its mark, then it starts to lose altitude rapidly to fall down and crash down to the planet below "One down boss." Claude reports as he readies his next shot.

"Good job, but stay on alert there are still four more." Edmund says as he starts to notice that they are slowly losing altitude themselves "L what is causing us to lose altitude."

Lambda appears, but now is speaking in a more robotic tone "I am afraid that it is the fuel tank it is leaking fluid, one of the engines was hit, but is operable for 20 more minutes, and the landing gear is inoperable."

Edmund clicked his teeth "F take control and work with Z to avoid the enemy while I go with L to try and fix what we can to get us more air time so we can get over to the LZ. Z also start plotting a new course to help preserve energy and get us above the LZ then we will just air drop in."

He then gets up to get started while Felix throws his arms up in frustration "See! We should have just used drop pods! Would have saved us a boat load of time and we could have jumped right into the battle!" he then grips the controls "But no use complaining now let's just hurry up to the main event!" he thrusts his arm up at the last part before regripping the controls more seriously.

Then Zeta's voice sounds out "You know your enthusiasm when it comes to fighting is incredibly annoying."

"Aw come on you know you have fun too!" Felix says as he forces the ship to dive to the right avoiding another barrage of fire.

Claude then speaks over the radio "Could you try to keep it steady otherwise I'm going to waste bullets." He then fires another shot taking down another Banshee, but this one happens to crash into one bellow it taking them both down. He blinks a few times "N did you plan that?"

"No that was just happenstance." She replies.

"Huh neat." He says as he aims for the next ship.

Edmund opens a side door and clips a rope to his armor so he won't go flying off "L you sure the damage is on the outside."

Lambda appears before him "Yes I am positive and I am afraid it can only be fixed from the outside."

Edmund sighs "This is turning out to be a great day."

As he slowly climbs out to make his way to fix the fuel tank Damian finishes treating the pilots arm and is now putting the arm armor back on "There I've stopped the bleeding and patched you up best I can, but without a proper hospital I don't know if you will be able to keep the arm."

The pilot laughs weakly "That would be cool then I could join the robotics program and get a better arm." Damian then moves her to one of the seats and straps her in.

Then he sits in the one next to her and straps himself in just before the ship jerks to left as he hears Zeta yelling at Felix "Come on fly straight would ya! C won't be able to line up his shots properly if you just suddenly change course!"

"Hey it's not my fault! Blame the guys shooting at us!" Felix shouts back.

Then Edmund makes it back into the Pelican "Okay repairs made to the best of our abilities. L how much air time did that get us?"

"I'm afraid only an extra 15 minutes." He replies as he appears in front of Edmund.

"Inform Zeta of the change and help him with the change of course."

Lambda nods "Acknowledged." Then disappears to join Zeta.

"C what is the enemy count." He says through the radio.

"Well it has been difficult with F's flying," Felix shouts some remark but is ignored "but only one ship remains." He says as he lines up what will be the last shot. However, before he could take it the Banshee pulls back and starts flying in another direction "Correction, the enemy is retreating."

Edmund sighs "This is not good now the enemy knows of our presence and has gotten a minor assessment of our skills. We also can't give chase given the current condition of our aircraft. Hell we might not be able to even make it to the LZ. The bad shit list just keeps getting longer."

Then Lambda appears in front of him "Actually we have devised a way for us to make it to the LZ, but I'm not too sure you will like it."

"Great more shit to add to the list." Edmund complains

On a Bullhead headed for Patch

"Ruby calm down I'm sure that everyone is fine." Yang tries to comfort her sister who is currently pacing in the hull of the ship "Remember Dad is there and the other teacher from Signal too."

"I know but…" Ruby moves to where she put her helmet and picks it up "It's just I want to be able to protect everyone." She then puts on her helmet.

The a green and orange hologram appears in front of her "Do not worry friend Ruby we are sure to be able to protect lots of people."

Weiss gets up and places a hand on Rubies shoulder "Penny is right we will just save as many people as we can when we get there."

Ruby nods as the pilot announces over the speaker "We are now approaching the landing zone."

Ruby dashes over to the window and the rest of the team follows behind, but what they see looked like it was from a nightmare. All around the town some of the buildings where on fire and others were completely destroyed. The only building that looked untouched was the largest building that sat at the center of the town. Also they could see a bunch of people running all around, but they were too far up to see what they were doing clearly. Ruby is on the verge of tear and her sister can sense that so Yang pulls her into a hug "It's okay I'm sure everyone is fine and that they are safe inside town hall."

The Bullhead then positions itself and slowly descends onto the space that was clear and large enough for it to fit to land. Once on the ground it opens the doors and everyone steps to see a man with blonde hair in Spartan armor similar to Yang's except that his was a darker color and he wasn't currently wearing a helmet. Seeing him Ruby ran up to him at top speed with a boost from her jets and hug tackles the man "DAD!"

The man is taken back by the sudden assault and is nearly knocked off his feet. Once he recovers he returns it "Hey there my little speed demon what are you doing here?" he looks up to see the rest of her team "Hey Firecracker, Blake, Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Weiss complains as she seriously doesn't like that nickname and how well it stuck.

Ignoring her he continues "What are you girls doing here?"

This confuses the group as Penny appears "But we were informed that you were aware of our arrival Mr. Xiao Long."

He rubs the back of his head "Well we did receive a notice that we were going to be getting some reinforcements. However, before we could confirm who they would send our communications tower was destroyed." He then points to a big pile of rubble "To be honest I would have thought that they would have sent more than one team."

This confuses them even more "But there was supposed to have been a team that should have already arrived." Weiss states.

He shrugs "Nope. You girls are the first people to arrive after we sent out that SOS."

"Maybe they got lost?" Yang questions.

"Regardless we need to move forward. What happened here Mr. Xiao Long?" Blake asks trying to move on to what needs to be done now.

"We were hit hard by a Covenant raiding party, but we managed to beat them back." He does a victory pose which the girls found ridiculous.

"So everyone is fine then?" Ruby gives a sigh of relief, but her dad's expression saddens.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but we did suffer some casualties." Now mood of the group drops "Some of them were your old classmates and one or two teachers. We haven't identified which body is which yet because we got a report before our communication went down that a horde of Grimm will be here in about 20 minutes and we have to prepare." He walks up to his daughter and pulls her into a hug "But you go ahead and take what time you need before they arrive." He then releases her and goes to help in fortifying the town for the Grimm attack.

"Ruby?" questions Weiss as she reaches out to her partner worried about her wellbeing.

Ruby just shakes her off "I'll be fine. Let's get to work fortifying the town." She moves to get to work.

Weiss is a bit hurt, but Yang comes over and puts a hand on her shoulder "It's okay just give her a little bit of time."

Weiss nods "Yeah I know." Then they move to help their leader.

On board the Pelican

"Man I really don't want to do this." Damian complains as he looks out of the hanger door to the planet below.

Felix walks up next to him "You could always just wait till the Pelican crashes to get off."

Damian scowls at him "I'm sorry unlike you the rest of us would die if we hit the ground at this height."

Felix laughs "Hey it's not my fault I have such awesome armor."

As Edmund finishes putting on his jetpack he looks over to the pilot "Will she be okay operating one of these."

The pilot gives him a thumbs up with her good arm "Don't worry I can still fly with the best of-." She winces before she can finish as she then holds her injured arm.

Damian puts a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry I will be close by if she needs the help and we can switch her jet pack to respond to M's commands."

Edmund nods as he sees that Claude has just about finished putting on the jetpacks onto the supply container "L you sure this will be enough to get the supplies down safely to the ground?"

He then appears on top of the container along with a new AI that is in simple grey armor "Don't worry with N backing me up we will be able to get it down to the ground easily."

Zeta then speaks up "We are almost over the landing zone, but heat scans from the ship show that there are a large number of things down below."

Edmund nods "Looks like we are going to be going in hot. Everyone get your weapons ready and prepare for a fight."

Felix dances in place a bit "OOOOHHHH! This will be so much fun I can't wait."

Zeta appears next to him "Come on take this more seriously." He rubs the back of his head "Geez what a drag."

"Come on don't be like that." He then steps onto the edge of the hanger without a jetpack "In this line of work you have to take any kind of fun you can." He then leans over the edge and falls back down to the planet below shouting out in joy as he falls.

Zeta sighs "I better go before he makes a messy stain on the planet." He says before he blinks out.

Edmund then starts pushing the supplies to the edge with help of Claude while Damian helps the pilot to the edge "Okay everyone clear on their current orders that we discussed earlier?"

Claude nods "After we land and secure the supplies I will find a perch and begin taking enemies out with my rifle and providing cover fire for all allies that I can. Also I will be reporting any change in the enemy ranks and formation."

"I will get the pilot to whatever medics are available on cite and assist with the treatment of all the injured. Also I will make sure that the injured and the civilians remain secure." Damian replies.

"Right and F will be doing… Well that." Edmund gestures over the hanger "And I will be providing support to any place that needs it." once they get the supplies close to the edge they stop pushing. "Okay everyone ready." They all nod "The Pelican is programmed to crash far from any cities and self-destruct right?"

Lambda nods from his position on top of the supplies next to Nu "I double checked."

Edmund gets ready for the final push of the supplies "Okay everyone sink." After they all say sink Edmund and Claude give one final push. Pushing the supplies over the edge and the rest of the group soon follows 'I only hope that we don't get there too late.' He thinks to himself as they all start plummeting down to the battlefield below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok just gonna a say again that writers block is a bitch, but some how I managed to blow through it to get this out so enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3: Entering the Battle

Felix dances in place a bit "OOOOHHHH! This will be so much fun I can't wait."

Zeta appears next to him "Come on take this more seriously." He rubs the back of his head "Geez what a drag."

"Come on don't be like that." He then steps onto the edge of the hanger without a jetpack "In this line of work you have to take any kind of fun you can." He then leans over the edge and falls back down to the planet below shouting out in joy as he falls.

Zeta sighs "I better go before he makes a messy stain on the planet." He says before he blinks out.

Edmund then starts pushing the supplies to the edge with help of Claude while Damian helps the pilot to the edge "Okay everyone clear on their current orders that we discussed earlier?"

Claude nods "After we land and secure the supplies I will find a perch and begin taking enemies out with my rifle and providing cover fire for all allies that I can. Also I will be reporting any change in the enemy ranks and formation."

"I will get the pilot to whatever medics are available on cite and assist with the treatment of all the injured. Also I will make sure that the injured and the civilians remain secure." Damian replies.

"Right and F will be doing… Well that." Edmund gestures over the hanger "And I will be providing support to any place that needs it." once they get the supplies close to the edge they stop pushing. "Okay everyone ready." They all nod "The Pelican is programmed to crash far from any cities and self-destruct right?"

Lambda nods from his position on top of the supplies next to Nu "I double checked."

Edmund gets ready for the final push of the supplies "Okay everyone sink." After they all say sink Edmund and Claude give one final push. Pushing the supplies over the edge and the rest of the group soon follows 'I only hope that we don't get there too late.' He thinks to himself as they all start plummeting down to the battlefield below.

* * *

Down on Patch about the same time.

A Beowolf lunges forward but it's head gets easily blown off from a shotgun shell and quickly falls to the ground at Yang's feet already dissipating. She quickly starts to reload, but while she is doing that another Beowolf jumps trying to tear through her until it runs into a hard-light shield that suddenly appears that gives her enough time to wind up her for the punch. Then when the shield dissipates and her fist connects the riot spike in her arm shoots forward piercing the beast right through the boney plate on its head. It drops to the ground quickly turning to dust and Yang quickly runs for cover as she loads her gun the rest of the way. "Thanks for that Yixie." she says as she manages to get behind cover while blasting another Beowolf away. "How much ammo and energy do we have left?"

Then a woman's voices sound out "I'm afraid that not including the shell you just used you will only have twelve rounds left for your shotgun, you are out of fuel cannon rods, and your bolt shot function of your gun was damaged earlier. Also two more shields before I have to recharge them."

"Well isn't that just fantastic." She replies as she starts moving in the direction of where the rest of her team was "How is everyone else doing?" she asks over the comms.

"Just fine!" Wiess comments agitatedly as she fires a few well-placed rounds into an Ursa killing it "Barely holding them back from reaching the injured." Then as she uses her ATS to help her aim at the next wave of enemies as she asks "Diene how much ammo do I have left." though one of her answers came with the sound of her DMR clicking signaling that she just used the last of her ammo. So, she quickly switches to her plasma pistol, but a Beowolf was already on her and knocks her aside. The negative feelings from the civilians and injured catch the Grimms attention, but before it could make its way toward them Wiess fires her pistol killing the monster.

She slowly and painfully gets to her feet as a calm masculine voice speaks "You currently have no ammo for your DMR or its Railgun function and only eight more shots for your Plasma Pistol. Also, I will only be able to keep the ATS running for another five minutes before it must recharge Miss Schnee." Sighing she shifts her Pistol into its rapier form opting for close combat dissipate her right shoulder aching from the last hit.

Blake wasn't having any better of time as she makes a hologram she made gets slashed at by a Beowolf. Its confusion gives her enough of an opportunity to slash off its head with one of her plasma blades before jumping away as another Beowolf charges right into its decapitated friend. "How are we on ammo Byado?" she asks as she grips onto a wall before jumping away to dodge the next Beowolf that lunged at her and after shooting it in the head she starts running to help back up Wiess.

A man's voice speaks "You are out of assault rifle rounds, three rounds for each plasma rifle, ten more minutes of continuous use of energy blade mode, and five more holograms before it needs to recharge."

"Everyone regroup to Wiess's position." Ruby orders over the comm. as she stabs her bayonet into the eye of a Beowolf from above. She plants her foot on its head as she pulls it out and the jet in the boot turns on scorching the bone and lifting her above an Ursa's claws. As they rake the air that she was just in she quickly lines up her sniper and fires it point blank. The skull plate ends up having no chance against the bullet and it goes clear through its head killing it instantly.

As she lands she instantly starts sprinting to get to Weiss "Friend Ruby please conserve the last of your ammo because you only have another two rounds for your sniper, one clip left for your magnum and about five minutes of continuous boost from the jets." Penny pleads worried that things might not end well if this battle goes on for much longer.

Ruby smiles underneath her helmet trying to reassure her AI "Don't worry Penny everything will be fine." Then as Weiss and the rest of her team came into view "Besides it's not like it could get any worse, right?" She manages to reach her team in front of the northern barrier that they made as a last defense against this onslaught of Grimm as she finished asking her question.

Just in time to see a Deathstalker burst out of the forest and with a screech it starts making its way through the horde. "You know I'm getting a sense of déjà vu here." Yang comments idly as she blasts a Beowolf with the last of her shells.

"Except there isn't another team to help us out this time." Blake says as she also uses the last of her plasma rifle rounds on two Beowolves.

Then they start to hear yelling and as they look up they see what looks like a black and purple object falling at an incredible speed. They were about to question it when over the comms they hear someone shout "LEEEEROY JECKINS!" as the object goes straight through the Deathstalker. A huge crater under it causing the Deathstalker to crumple down on the object while is starts to disintegrate.

The whole team and all of the Grimm just stare in awe, not entirely sure what just happened. And the whole battle field went quite until Weiss spoke "Okay I'll bite. What the hell was that?" Though the rest weren't sure what the answer to that would be.

* * *

A few moments earlier

"Man, we have been falling for a while now." Felix says completely bored out of his mind.

"Well what did you expect we dropped in just shy of being in orbit." Zeta replies before he notices something on the scanner that he was running in the background "A larger heat signature just showed up coming out of the forest to the north. Please advise." He reports over the Comm.

"How is the frontline in that direction?" Edmund inquires trying to get a better understanding on the situation.

"Presumed enemy faction is slowly approaching the line of defense …" Zeta cuts himself off though as he notices that they have slightly changed direction and are quickly approaching the new enemy. "F what exactly are you doing?" he worriedly asks already having a good idea what his user could be thinking.

"Oh, come on~ it is gonna be an awesome entrance!" he responds with glee after he finishes adjusting himself over the large target.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE TO GET THE GUNK OUT THE SUIT!" Zeta yells exasperated at Felix's constant disregard protocol before making decisions.

"Nope." He says with a pop "To late to change direction now anyways." Which causes his AI to sigh "Now we are probably close enough to for our allies to hear us. So, let's make sure they know help has arrived!" he then takes a deep breath before shouting "LEEEEEROY JENKINS!"

At this the rest of his team sigh as they begin to slow their decent with their jetpacks "Ok who exactly let him watch old earth videos again?" asks Damian as he directs him and the pilot toward the center building believing that is where the injured were being kept.

Claude also maneuvers for the center building since it is the tallest and would give the best vantage point of the whole battle field. Edmund though shifts so that he could assist the north side since they seem to be getting pushed the furthest back. Also, the landing Felix just made would surely start attracting the enemy to gather there and he was sure that they would need the help. Then he radios in to their allies "This is Edmund leader of Burn squad from the UNSC. We have arrived to provide support and have brought fresh supplies that we will be dropping on the northern side. So, runners for ammo should be sent our way whenever available. Over and out." Now with that done he lands right behind four solders with a variety of colored armor.

He looks past them to see that his assumption was right and many of the enemies were running to where Felix had crashed down. As he refocuses on the four in front of him he couldn't help, but chuckle a bit at how they were all standing around probably still in shock. Not that he could blame them considering that they just technically just saw a human kinetic orbital strike. Still he couldn't leave them like that, so as he ran past them and pulls out dual plasma rifles he shouts "Come on! Up an atom! We got an enemy to defeat!" actually speaking of enemy the creatures in front of him were quite unusual and the rest of his team share his thought on the creatures of Grimm.

Felix started to pull himself out of the hole he made from his impact complaining all the way "Okay note to self, avoid dropping from orbit without a jetpack." Normally this would have resulted in a spiteful quip from Zeta. So, he was concerned that his AI partner had taken damage from the fall "Z you ok buddy?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry was trying to analyze the organism that we fell through, but the thing is, it is degenerating fast than I can scan its cells." He responded surprised that this was something that actually required more than a moment of his time.

Taking that as the only answer he would get from the normally grumpy AI he continues to try to climb out. Once he reaches the top where he was expecting he'd have to dig through the corpse of whatever it was that he went through, but when he looked around it was as if the creature was turning to dust before his eyes. "O…k…. that's a new one." He commented as he finished pulling himself out of the hole and walked up to the dissolving flesh before him.

When he was close to it Zeta appeared, and began trying to make sense of the creature in front of them "Fascinating. The bonds in the creature's cells seems to be very weak and that when exposed to the air the bonds break completely. Resulting in the disintegration effect we see before us. If we can study this the- F LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" he shouts noticing movement behind them.

Felix turns just in time to see several wolf like creatures have climbed over what remains of the corpse. Though not that they really needed to do that as the walls of flesh separating him from the battle field collapse no longer able to hold their own weight. Past it they could see way more creatures that were the same as the ones that now lunged at him. Reacting quickly, he pulled out his shotgun and easily blows the few that attacked him away with a few shots. "Aright we can figure that stuff out later. Right now, we need to get to the main base that we are here to protect." Then he sees his leader using his shield mod for his suit as stepping stones over the horde while taking shots at random creatures below him. He smiles as rushes forward "Now let's have some fun!"

For the next hour or so the battle ended up being a huge mix of blown guts and close sniper shots, but it ended with no serious injuries on their side so Edmund considered it a total victory. Though most of the builds of the town were destroyed 'Someone will probably complain about how we couldn't save their positions or something like that.' Edmund thought as he stepped on the last, he learned that what the creature was called about half way through the battle, Beowolf that was trying to crawl away.

"What are you talking about!? I am sure I killed way more than you!" Felix exclaimed. He had started a bet with Claude fairly early in the fight claiming that he would kill more enemies than him.

"But we actually ended up killing the same amount." Claude calmly states never really interested in their competition, but humored his teammate when he accepted.

Then Felix looked and saw that his leader had trapped what was probably the last enemy under foot. He starts running up to him shouting "Hey Boss, mind letting me kill that last one?"

As he gets close Edmund responds "Nope." And then blasts the wolf's head off. As Felix whines and drops to his knees, upset that there was no clear victor, Edmund holsters his gun and turns to his team. "With that combat has ended. So, we can go back to just using names like normal for the rest of the operation as we evacuate the civilians." His team nodded to show they understood, even Felix as he slowly rises still bumbed out that his competition would not have a victor.

Then Edmund leads them over to Taiyang assuming he is the leader of the operation. They all line up in front of him and salute "Spartan Edmund leader of Burn squad reporting for duty."

Taiyang is completely confused by this "Uh…at ease." Once they lower their arms he extends his hand toward Edmund that he takes and they both shake "I'm Taiyang Xiao Long and I'm glad you guys came when you did otherwise we would have lost a lot more people." He chuckles nervously a bit at how true that statement was.

Sensing that he didn't have to keep up with formalities he relaxes a bit "I'm just sorry that we couldn't get here sooner."

"And why weren't you here!"

"Ruby!" Taiyang exclaimed as they all turned to see the small girl with her helmet off.

Not fazed by her question Felix moves closer to her and finds that she is shorter than him "YES!" he shouts with joy "Finally a soldier that is smaller than me!"

He pats her head a bit, but she shoves him back clearly not amused "If you guys were here earlier then maybe everyone…" she couldn't finish the sentence overcome with emotions.

"Ruby…" her father says sympathetically

Then Felix was about to step forward, but Edmund puts a hand on his shoulder and steps up to speak. "I'm sorry, but we don't have time to mourn." This angers Ruby, but Edmund continues before she could say anything "We were attacked by four covenant Banshee's on our way here and they surely will try to track us down." He turns to Taiyang "We have to evacuate everyone as fast as possible. I will be taking Felix with me to clear debris from the tower and try to get it running as soon as possible. If you can send us someone who could help with the heavy lifting. Our sniper, Claude, will be keeping a look out for any enemies and our medical officer, Damian, will start prepping people for transport." He points to each person as he mentions them with Claude already heading for the town hall to get back up to his vantage point. Then as he finishes he starts making his way over to the busted Communication tower.

Before he gets too far though Ruby steps in front of him "Is that really all you have to say!"

He stands there for a moment before he sighs "Now is not the time for this and you want to yell at me then do it when we are not having potential raids breathing down our necks." After that he simply walks passed her to the demolished tower.

Felix follows, but as he passes Ruby he hesitates for a moment before he does a light sprint to walk beside his leader "Did you really have to say it like that?"

"It will help her get through this. I will deal with the consequences later." Felix can only sigh as this was not the first time his leader placed all of the blame on his own shoulders and he doubts it will be the last.

Taiyang also sighs having seen many people like Edmund through his years of being a Huntsman and then a soldier and it never ending well. He turns to the girls that have been silent the whole time none of them sure about what to say. "He is right we are going to have to get moving to evacuate the town." When none of the girls move, he put hands on Yang and Blake's shoulders to get the groups attention "Ok come on snap out of it! We can think about this stuff once we are on a plane out of here. Ok?" When he gets a few slow nods by each girl he continues "Ok then, Yang why don't you go give them a hand at comm tower with moving the debris to see if we can get that back up and running." As he pats her on the back she starts off in the direction Edmund and Felix went off in. "Wiess, why don't you and Blake give a hand in getting everyone ready to leave as soon as possible. I'm sure that your regeneration field will come in handy" Both nodding silently before Weiss hands Ruby's helmet that she picked up earlier to Taiyang before they both walk toward the town hall.

As they pass by Ruby who has just been looking down at the ground, Weiss stops trying to find the right words to say to her. After a few moments of not being able to think of anything to say, she puts her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder before walking off with Blake slightly ahead of her.

Being left alone with only Ruby left, Taiyang approaches her "Look sweetie I know it is hard right now, but we have important things to do right now." She doesn't give a reaction so he ruffles her hair a bit gain an annoyed look from his daughter "We can talk about all of this later, but for right now we got some people to protect. So, I'm gonna need you to get on top of town hall and help keep a look out with that Claude kid ok?" she gives a nod looking a bit better now than before "Good because I was gonna have to take it from you if you didn't."

She giggles a bit at the thought "Dad we both know that you can't hit anything that isn't a few feet in front of you."

He takes a bit of a staggered step back "Ouch does it seem like I'm that bad of a shot."

"Absolutely, you couldn't shoot anyone unless it ricochets off a giant windmill, a crate, a wall, a reactor, a jeep, the ceiling, the floor, and another wall before it would actually be able to hit the target." She says cheerily before she runs up to give him a hug "Thanks Dad."

He returns the hug immediately "of course and don't worry we are going to have lots of time to talk about this later if you want." She gives him a nod as he gives her back her helmet.

As she puts it on Penny takes this moment to speak "I am also here for you if you ever want to talk too friend Ruby."

She smiles as she makes her way to the town hall "Thanks Penny maybe later, but for now how about hand getting to the top."

"Absolutely!" she replies as the jets under her feet activate sending her up to the belfry at the top. Landing next to Claude who was already looking at the tree line opposite the side she came up on. He doesn't give any reaction to her sudden appearance so she tries to get his attention. After all, though his leader was a bit of a jerk didn't mean this guy was "Uh hi." He doesn't move from his position "I'm Ruby nice to meet you." She says trying to make a proper greeting as she extends her hand

Claude turns his head slightly in her direction, but doesn't go to shake her hand "Claude."

This is all she gets before he turns back to continue to keep an eye on the surrounding area 'Well that was a very enlightening conversation, but kind of reminds me when I first met Blake.' Thinking about it for a minute about what to say 'Well I could try to see if he likes books. Nah when I first met Blake she was already reading one and not all people that are quite like books. I could try and see if maybe he likes video games. Wait he comes from another world does he even know what video games are?' as she goes on inside her head she is surprised by a tap on her shoulder.

"Sorry, but you were mumbling to yourself." After that he goes back to his side of the belfry "For right now we need to focus on the task in front of us not the past or the future."

She nods understanding that he is right and turns to look out in the opposite direction 'Well at least now I am sure he is not a jerk unlike his leader.' She raises her sniper and begins to scan the tree line 'Hope nothing else comes out of the forest till we get everyone out of here.'

* * *

 **There, man it has been a process to write this and life has just been giving me a hard time to, but things are starting to look up and the writer block seems to be gone so I'll get started in writing the next chapter. I also tried that add a bit more humor to this one because I think all of my stories are just a tad bit to serious. So please tell me what you guys think so I can improve anything I can anyways see yall next time.**


End file.
